Triangle
by AdachiSuzume
Summary: Oishi and Eiji are in love... but destiny has another plan for them and Oishi has to marry a woman his parents decided for. Will the Golden Pair be together at last or won't there be any room left Eiji anymore and will Oishi give in to his insecurity?


**AN: **I wrote this for a 100 theme challenge on DeviantArt, the theme was "Triangle" and this was the first thing that popped into my head since I was listening to "The Weakness in me" by Joan Armatrading.

**Pairing: **GoldenPair

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis, neither do I own the song "The weakness in my" I used in fragments in here. I don't make any profits of this, I am just a fangirl ^-^

* * *

Oishi wasn't a person who fell quickly in and out of love. He had loved only twice in his life actually, even though it were different kinds of love.

_I'm not the sort of person_

_Who falls_

_In and quickly out of love_

_But to you I gave my affection_

_Right from the start_

Eiji had been his first love, with 15 he had noticed the strong feelings for his Doubles Partner. He had felt horrible about it, this was just wrong, two men weren't supposed to be together! He had been brought up with the ideal to marry a girl, to have children, to live the same life as his parents did. Falling madly in love with a person the same gender as himself didn't quite fit in there.

He had been depressed, even more calm and serious as normally, his usage of stomach-pills had grown immensely until Eiji had just walked up to him, wearing a frown and looking worriedly at him.

_"Ne, Oishi, you eat a lot of those lately."_

_"I just don't feel well."_

_"We should lend a movie and watch it together, maybe you will feel better then."_

He couldn't remember anymore who started it but they had ended up kissing on his Futon, ignoring the movie completely, rather exploring each others mouths and body's with curious lips, daring tongues and shaky hands.

They had been dating since then and Oishi was still amazed that his parents never noticed anything, even when Eiji stayed over night a few times and they had been carried away by their kissing and stroking and exploring and love-making, not caring anymore that his parents were just sleeping in the room next to them.

Seigaku had known about them from the first day on. Having a curious attentive person like Momo and a creepy Data-expert like Inui in the team sure did help. Plus everyone seemed to have expected them to become lovers – even Tezuka.

They had never planned out their future, there was just no need to. Well they had expected to move together maybe, telling everyone they would just be friends sharing a household to save money, but Oishi had never expected that things could have gone so differently for them all the sudden.

He had been 20 when his parents arranged a marriage for him. Eiji was devastated, Oishi was dumbstruck and his future wife Hikari didn't know what she had just walked into. She was madly in love with Oishi since she first laid her eyes on him, she was sweet, caring and trying to get his attention – and his love. She baked, cooked, cleaned, praised. She was a wonderful wife but Oishi couldn't stop thinking about Eiji and meeting him, telling her he just wanted to hang out with his best friend.

_I have a lover_

_Who loves me_

_How could I break such a heart_

_Yet still you get my attention_

His parents soon noticed that he didn't spend as much time with his wife as he should and had a very long, serious talk with him, making Oishi feel guilty about his behaviour, again wondering if he was crazy loving another man. He even thought about attending a Doctor, to get a cure somewhere somehow, but he was too embarrassed to talk about it with anyone.

_"Eiji, maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore."_

_"So that was it? Throwing 5 years away just like that, Shuichiro?"_

He hadn't seen Eiji for 2 months until today. He had started to love Hikari for being the way she was, even though it wasn't like he felt for Eiji. With her it was a gentle, soft feeling of love, still trying to grow, maybe too much forced by himself, not true, but helping him over the loss of his true love, Eiji.

The doorbell rang and he got up from the sofa, putting his book about medicine aside.

"I am going!," he shouted in the direction of the kitchen where Hikari was cooking dinner for them.

He opened the door – freezing and staring at the person in front of him. Red hair, blue, slanted eyes, full, soft lips. Also very pale skin, dark circles around the eyes... it felt like looking into the mirror.

"Eiji...," he gasped.

"Shu... I had to see you. I am sorry." Eiji bit his lip, gave a little apologising shrug with his shoulders. He looked so small, so fragile. Oishi just wanted to hold him close, never letting go again.

_Why do you come here_

_And pretend to be just passing by_

_When I mean to see you_

_And I mean to hold you_

_Tightly_

"I've missed you," Oishi whispered with a coarse voice and Eiji closed his eyes, looking like he had to hold back tears.

"Missed you too." His voice shook. Eiji looked at him, shy and insecure. "I want to be with you, Shu. I can't fight it anymore even though I know you don't want this, you can't be with me because of your parents, but I wanted you to know. I love you and only you. And I always will."

"Anata?" Hikari appeared behind Oishi, she looked shocked and Eiji's eyes went wide before he turned on his heels, running away.

"Ah! Eiji!" Oishi was about to run after him, but Hikari had grabbed his arm.

"Why did he tell you that he loves you?," she wanted to know, looking scared and hurt and like she was about to break.

Oishi felt like everything was crashing down on him now, like a chart house he had constructed out of lies and excuses in the past 5 years to hide his relationship with Eiji.

He wasn't the sort of person who lied to hurt other people – he wanted to protect them. At least that was what he had told himself all the time until now but now he knew why he had done this. The only person protecting had been himself because he was still doubting his own sanity, still not accepting himself, his feelings. He had been scared of his parents, his father.

He knew he would have to chose, but he just couldn't right now. He never thought he had to chose. He had always hoped things could have stayed like they had been: him and Eiji being together while his parents thought they would be friends and both just too busy with their hobbies and studies to find a girlfriend.

_If I choose now_

_I'll lose out_

_One of you has to fall_

The swings were just as deserted as the rest of the park. It was late, the last days of October had begun, the warmth was slowly vanishing and it started to become quite cool at night.

He sat down on one of the swings, waiting, staring out into the darkness.

He remembered many happy days with Eiji decaying here, them melting into each other in the darkness, kissing lovingly and stroking their backs and arms in a promising way. He smiled, thinking back, sighing softly. A month had passed since Eiji had told him that he loved only him, Oishi, forever and always.

Oishi had started to reconsider his life, his dreams, his future-plans, what he really wanted. He had come to a conclusion and he had asked Eiji to come and meet him here, in the park.

Eiji was late, he had always been, but Oishi got nervous today. What if Eiji didn't want to see him? Maybe he had gotten another lover?

Suddenly he felt soft fingertips brush over his face while two hands laid themselves over his eyes, hugging him from behind.

"Guess who," a soft voice whispered. Oishi turned and the hands released him so he could face Eiji. He looked even more delicate than normally, his eyes huge and staring almost afraid at him.

"Eiji..." Oishi smiled and took one of his friends hands in his, playing with the slender fingers, enjoying the warmth they were radiating.

"You wanted to talk to me..." Eiji sounded serious, a bit cool, Oishi guessed he knew why. He was confirmed by the next thing Eiji said. "Do you want to tell me that you can't be with me? That I am not the one, that it won't work, that you have to be there for your wife, that you can't disappoint your family...?" Eiji trailed of, sounding so hurt, looking like he was about to cry.

"No, Eiji, I am here to tell you that I love you and that I am yours, I always was."

"What about Hikari-Chan?"

"She moved out the same day you told me that you love me – and I've told her that I love you. My parents know since then and they had me kicked out of the flat since they were paying it due to me studying." He shrugged and gave Eiji a little smile.

"Where are you living then?" Eiji frowned at him.

"At Tezuka's, he was so kind to let me move in."

"Why didn't you come to me, Shuichiro? You know that I am the only kid left at my home and my parents love you and I love you and you could have stayed and... why did you wait to tell me all this for a whole month?"

"I had to sort out things with Hikari, the divorce, I had to come clear about everything. I wanted to be really ready to be with you Eiji. I don't want to hide it anymore." He gently pulled at Eiji's hand so his friend was walking a few steps around the swing he was still sitting on. He wanted to face Eiji and not talking to him looking over his shoulder. "Eiji. Do you still want me?" He looked up at the redhead, feeling very scared and insecure. Eiji sighed, looking up and into his eyes, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

"Nya, Oishi, you big idiot, what do you expect?," he answered and a grin was forming on his face before he threw himself at Oishi, landing in his lap and kissing him, putting all his feelings in this kiss – and Oishi kissed him back, doing just the same. Their heads were spinning, their hearts were racing and their hands were lovingly tracing the others body as if checking if his was true, if the other one was still like he used to be. Their sweet, gentle kissing had grown heated and passionate, their hands had found their way under the others clothes and Eiji was making little, purring sounds while Oishi's tongue plundered his mouth.

Maybe Oishi had lost everything he had. His family. A woman who loved him. A normal, planned out life...

But he didn't mind at all. Because right now everything he ever wanted was right in his arms. And he wasn't planning on letting go. Ever.

~ The End


End file.
